


Good Boy

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Yuuri, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, boi i'm sinning tonight, mild breathplay, mild spanking, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Aching knees. That’s what Viktor was going to suffer from in the morning. Not that he would complain, the ache would just remind him of tonight, and that was never a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks once again to MihaelKai for betaing this! And for his running commentary on me being a furry fuck. roast me gently bro.
> 
> Art is also by me ;P  
> you can view the full, uncensored pic [HERE](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154041297410)

 

Aching knees. That’s what Viktor was going to suffer from in the morning. Not that he would complain, the ache would just remind him of tonight, and that was never a bad thing. He enjoyed the reminders of their time spent together. Be it aching muscles from long practice sessions, or bruises caused by Yuuri’s over enthusiastic mouth. Viktor enjoyed having something to reflect on. This time his knees wouldn’t be aching due to the stresses of skating though, oh no. They’d be aching from something much more delicious and pleasurable.

The sound of metal jingling against metal sounded in Viktor’s ears and he was brought back from his thoughts by a tug to the leash clipped on the collar around his neck. The headband of a pair of floppy puppy ears digging in behind his ears. He looked up at Yuuri, a small flush of his cheeks, eyes wide and innocent. Or as innocent as he could make them when he was knelt in front of his lover, collared and leashed, and eye level with his deliciously hard cock.

“Mmm, Viktor. Be a good boy and suck master’s cock.” came a far too arousing tone of voice. For a moment Viktor wondered who had come and replaced his boyfriend with this picture of dominance before him. He couldn’t help the soft whine of arousal that fell from his lips at the other’s words, a shaky breath rolling out as he was tugged forwards again by the leash.

He didn’t speak. He knew he wasn’t allowed to right now. Human words were unwelcome from his mouth when they were in this space. Instead he just crawled forward on hands and knees until he was close enough to nuzzle at Yuuri’s cock. He breathed in the musky scent of the other’s arousal and whined again, closing his eyes as he licked clumsily at the shaft on purpose. Yuuri let out a heavy breath through his nose at the treatment, a hand moving to stroke through Viktor’s soft hair affectionately.

“Mmm, such an obedient pup. But I said suck, not lick. Bad dog.” Yuuri said, fist curling in Viktor’s hair and yanking his head back by it, careful not to dislodge the dog ear headband. His other hand grasped his cock and he rubbed the head firmly against Viktor’s lips until they opened before forcing it in all the way. Viktor choked as it hit the back of his throat, eyes watering slightly as he fought for breath and tried not to gag too hard. As soon as he’d gotten enough control over his gag reflex, Viktor began to suck noisily, hollowed cheeks stained a dark red. He still struggled to breathe through his nose as Yuuri began fucking his mouth none too gently, saliva dribbling down his chin.

A few torturous moments passed with Viktor gradually getting more and more light headed from lack of oxygen, before Yuuri pulled out, letting Viktor’s hair fall from his grasp like liquid silver. He leaned over and grabbed something from the low table near their bed.

“Look at me, pet.” Yuuri commanded, and Viktor did just that, looking up at his lover, no, his master. Saliva coated his chin and lips, lips bruised, cheeks flushed and expression dazed. The shutter sound of a phone’s camera shot through the room and Viktor realized Yuuri had taken a photo of his completely debauched looking face. He vaguely hoped someone like Phichit wouldn’t get ahold of such a picture, because he knew it would end up on some form of social media if he did. And he wasn’t so sure Yuuri would be pleased with the whole world seeing him like this.

“Such a good boy.” Yuuri purred, running a single finger down Viktor’s cheek as he set the phone back down. Viktor gasped for breath, his cock straining hard between his thighs. Fuck, he was hard. The lack of breath had gone right to his cock and it weeped a little as it gave a hard twitch.

“Turn around for me and present yourself.” Yuuri ordered, and Viktor scrambled to comply, turning and lowering his chest to the floor, ass in the air, exposing the fluffy tail attached to a buttplug. He gave a soft yip of excitement as he wriggled his rear a little, making the tail sway as he looked over his shoulder and Yuuri let out a light chuckle.

“Patience boy. You’ll get what you want eventually.” Yuuri told him, moving to kneel behind him and placing a hand on his ass, stroking and squeezing the soft skin. Yuuri’s fingers closed around the base of the tail where it attached to the toy, giving it a wiggle and causing Viktor to gasp at the sensation. Yuuri leaned down to kiss, suck, and bite at one of Viktor’s cheeks, the older man shuddering in delight at the marks he knew the other was leaving on his skin. The slight pain of each bite making his dick jump with pleasure. He pushed back against the other’s lips, but got nothing but Yuuri pulling away and a firm slap to his cheek in reprimand.

“Patience, I said. Bad dog.” Yuuri snapped, giving his behind a few more swats with his hand before he stood again, walking around Viktor, admiring the view from all angles. Once he was behind him again, he flipped the tail up onto the other’s back, exposing his taut balls. Yuuri ran a finger from just below his hole, over the perineum, and across his balls, before taking them in hand and rolling them in his palm, Viktor moaning loudly at the pleasure it caused to shoot up his spine.

Yuuri let out a low chuckle before he grasped the plug at the base of the tail and pulled sharply, the toy popping out with a wet sound and a clatter as it hit the floor that was almost drowned out by Viktor’s sharp yelp of surprise. The next thing he knew was hot, wet pressure against his hole, the older man covering his mouth with his hand, eyes wide as he stifled his moans. Yuuri firmly dragged the flat of his tongue in broad strokes over Viktor’s twitching hole, before pressing a light kiss to the flushed, sensitive skin and then pushing his tongue in. He fucked Viktor with the slick muscle, vaguely thinking about how good of an idea it had been to get some flavoured lube.

Viktor moaned into his hand, the other hand clawing at the floor as he tried his hardest to not rock back onto that tongue, to stay in place as he knew Yuuri wanted. His cock was straining and dripping between his thighs, begging for attention with little twitches, a strand of precum connecting it to a little droplet on the floor. Yuuri’s mouth on him felt heavenly, but then it was gone, and Viktor let out a keening noise at the loss, looking back over his shoulder as he heard Yuuri stand. Making his way to the bed, Yuuri lay down on the already rumpled sheets, messy from a cuddle session earlier. He pat his thigh, smiling at the other in an almost predatory way.

“Come here Vicchan.” He called in a higher tone of voice than usual, mimicking the way he’d talk to an actual dog. Viktor rushed to comply, biting his lower lip as the leash brushed along his dick as he moved. He wasted no time in crawling over Yuuri, straddling his hips and resting his hands on the other’s chest, looking down at him eagerly.

“Hmm, I think I can let you have a little fun now. What do you think?” Yuuri hummed, stroking the backs of his fingers down Viktor’s thigh as he rocked his hips up against him.

“Do you want to ride me, boy? Do you want master to breed you?” Yuuri asked, voice low, trailing the tips of his fingers over Viktor’s legs, looking up at him with a hungry expression. Viktor gave an eager nod, letting out a yip before he lifted himself, reaching back to guide Yuuri’s cock into him, thankful for the time they’d spent earlier prepping him and putting the tail plug in.

Viktor sank down slowly onto Yuuri’s cock, his head hanging forward, mouth open as he let out a long, low moan of delight as he was filled so wonderfully, stretched around the thick shaft. Having Yuuri inside him was a treat, while they tended to switch up roles a lot, it definitely ended up with Viktor being inside Yuuri more than the other way around. To be so full of the other was heavenly.

“Y-yuur-” Viktor started, though he was interrupted with a finger against his lips.

“Shhh, you’re a dog remember. Dogs don’t talk, do they?” Yuuri purred, and Viktor just nodded, his cheeks flushing. He hadn’t expected Yuuri to be quite so into this, but what else should he have thought, when it was Yuuri who requested they indulge in pet play?

Viktor couldn’t help but pant softly as he began riding the other, looking at Yuuri with half closed eyes, cock bouncing between them as he moved. Yuuri’s hands slid up his thighs to his hips, gripping them tightly as he started to guide the other’s movements.

“Bark for me Viktor. Be a good boy.” Yuuri ordered, a smirk on his lips though his face looked a little strained from the pleasure of Viktor’s heat around him. Viktor did as he was told, barking for the other and remembering the time he’d been trying to cheer Yuuri up with the Makkachin tissue case by doing just the same. He wondered if the other had thought of something like this back then? Though he had probably been far too innocent minded. It was a little embarrassing to be barking during sex, though it was safe to say that Viktor would do absolutely anything Yuuri asked of him.

“Fuck… you’re such a good dog.” Yuuri moaned, letting his head fall back as he began slamming his hips up, driving his cock into the other harder. His hands slid around to grip Viktor’s ass and spread his cheeks, angling his hips to try and fuck him deeper.

“Does it feel good boy? Do you like the feel of Master’s cock inside you?” Yuuri growled, sitting up so that he could bite and suck at Viktor’s neck as the older man nodded as gave a short yip in answer. He was dying to touch himself, but he knew if he did so without permission then he’d be punished. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, clawing at his back and whining needily as he tried to rut against the other and fuck himself on his cock simultaneously. Then Yuuri’s cock rubbed over his sweet spot and Viktor saw stars, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. His cock gave a hard twitch, precum rolling down the shaft before smearing over Yuuri’s stomach.

“Touch yourself for me Vicchan. Make yourself cum. And look at me while you do.” Yuuri demanded, giving a firm smack to Viktor’s ass, which made the older man jump. He forced his eyes open and looked at Yuuri again, his pupils blown wide with lust as he wrapped his fingers around himself eagerly. His hand set a desperate pace, Viktor whimpering and panting as he stroked himself with abandon.

Yuuri’s next thrust rammed into his prostate directly just as Viktor gave a particularly firm squeeze to his cock, and then he was cumming, struggling to keep his eyes open as he gazed into Yuuri’s own, unable to help the stream of cursing in both Russian and English, mixed with Yuuri’s name. Thick ropes of cum splattered against Yuuri’s belly, some spurting up onto his chest. He clenched almost painfully around the other, and Yuuri had to bury his face against Viktor’s neck as he tried to stave off his own climax.

However it was no use, and a handful of uneven thrusts later, he too fell over the edge, filling Viktor as he bit down on the older man’s shoulder, Viktor crying out at the sting of it, though it was only unwelcome because his body was so over sensitive from recent release. Usually a little pain like that was welcomed with open arms.

The two men stayed there for a few minutes after, Yuuri gently kissing the abused flesh of Viktor’s shoulder and whispering a mixture of compliments and apologies, as Viktor leaned against him limply, his breathing still laboured. Eventually Yuuri reached up and unfastened the collar and pulled the ears off Viktor’s head, throwing them onto the floor before he let them fall backward, the movement making his limp cock slip from inside Viktor, who let out a groan of discomfort as he lay atop the other. Yuuri grumbled somewhat about breathing and weight before pushing Viktor to the side, causing the older man to whine pathetically and mould himself against Yuuri’s side.

“You can stop playing dog now.” Yuuri laughed, smacking viktor lightly on the arm. Viktor just chuckled in response, burying his face against Yuuri’s neck as his fingers drew circles on his lover’s chest. Yuuri grabbed tissues from the side table, and gently cleaned himself and Viktor up before the two of them relaxed, lacing their fingers together as Viktor pressed lazy kisses to Yuuri’s neck, the two of them eventually drifting off into a comfortable doze.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ya'll can catch me gently over at [tumblr](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)  
> feel free to message or send me an ask there!
> 
> kudos gets you love, comments gets you... more... love? bigger love. sUCH LOVE.
> 
> just remindin you that you can view the full, uncensored pic [HERE](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154041297410)


End file.
